


Proving a Point / Доказательство

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes to be always right, Blonde Alec, Humor, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Когда Изабель упоминает о том, что Магнус наполовину демон, а все демоны любят блондинов – Алек ставит себе цель доказать ей обратное.





	Proving a Point / Доказательство

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Proving a Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989012/chapters/32209920) by [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666)

Когда Алек заходит в лофт Магнуса, глаза мага расширяются, потому что парень выглядит совсем иначе. Он был блондином. _Блондином_. Магнус прищурился, наклонив голову набок и даже потерев глаза, уверяясь в том, что зрение его не подводит. Он в шоке ахнул, когда понял, что у его парня действительно были светлые волосы. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Алек, с другой стороны, внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Магнуса. На данный момент он не выглядел особо впечатленным светлыми волосами охотника, и Алек почувствовал, что его сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, но он не позволил этому свергнуть свой настрой. Так что, он шагнул ближе к магу, который все еще пытался осмыслить, что тут происходит, вырывая его из размышлений, наклоняясь ближе и прижимаясь губами в коротком поцелуе. Магнус, наконец, отмер и приоткрыл рот, но так и не смог ничего сказать, поэтому, попытался еще раз. 

— Здравствуй, Александр, – Бейн скрестил руки на груди. – Ты выглядишь…очень ярко, – он, наконец, смог подобрать слова, но после, снова замолчал. Не то, чтобы Алек выглядел плохо с блондинистыми волосами. Нет, Александр выглядел прекрасно несмотря ни на что, и ничего не в силах этого изменить, но все же. Он выглядел _по-другому_ , и Магнусу потребуется немало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к новому цвету волос парня. Хотя он должен признать, что ему будет ужасно не хватать по-вороньи черных волос охотника.

— Я решил немного изменить имидж, – Алек посмотрел в глаза Магнусу, который просто улыбнулся в ответ, потому что не хотел показаться грубым. Маг никогда не хотел стоять на пути Алека к счастью и, если перекраска в блондина, по какой-то странной и неведомой причине делает его счастливым, то так тому и быть. Но Магнусу все же было интересно, что вызвало столько внезапные перемены? 

— Ты выглядишь неплохо, – Лайтвуд прищурился, потому что это была не совсем та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал. Причиной его внезапной смены цвета волос – что, на самом деле, было всего лишь гламуром – было желание доказать Изабель свою правоту. Она несколько дней подряд дразнила его из-за того, что демоны предпочитают блондинистые волосы – и это не очень-то волновало Алека, пока девушка не упомянула еще и то, что Магнус был наполовину демоном. Именно тогда парень рассердился на сестру и решил доказать, что она не права. На самом деле, Изабель лишь немного подшучивала над Алеком, но он, как всегда, принял слова сестры близко к сердцу. Время шло, и Иззи, наконец, бросила брату вызов спросить Магнуса о его мнении. Охотник совсем не чувствовал себя неуверенно, потому что знал, что маг любит его таким, какой он есть, но он просто хотел показать сестре, что она ошибается. Не все, в ком течет кровь демона, были одинаковы! 

— Значит, тебе нравится? – Алек был удивлен, что Магнусу, кажется, понравилось его преображение. Маг быстро кивнул, не желая обижать парня, думая, что ему самому все нравится. Алек опустил взгляд и вздохнул, складывая руки на груди и закатывая глаза. Возможно, Изабель действительно была права! Раздраженный, он поднял взгляд на своего парня и снова заговорил. – Значит, таким я тебе нравлюсь больше, чем с темными волосами? – осторожно спросил он, а Магнус закусил губу. 

— Я этого не говорил, – маг сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. – Я имею в виду, если это то, что тебе нравится, то…

— Какой лучше? – Лайтвуд сжал губы, отчаянно пытаясь доказать свою правоту Изабель. Он понятия не имел, с чего вдруг это стало так важно, но с самых малых лет он любил все доказывать сестре. Особенно, когда можно было хвастаться тем, что он прав. Вероятно, в этом была виновата его конкурентная сторона, но он не возражал. Пока Алек может говорить “я же говорил” в лицо Изабель, так тому и быть. 

— Оба? – спросил Магнус, пытаясь оставаться вежливым, и Алек прищурился. – Ты выглядишь прелестно как темными, так и со светлыми волосами, – маг ухмыльнулся и склонил голову набок, заметив, что парень выглядел несколько расстроенным. Алек покачал головой и опустил взгляд. Что, если Магнусу больше понравятся его блондинистые волосы, нежели темные? Охотник почувствовал отблеск неуверенности и заставил себя поднять взгляд. 

— Это правда, что демонам нравятся блондины? – через какое-то время спросил охотник, и Магнус нахмурился. 

— Полагаю, что да. По крайней мере, некоторым, – маг сложил руки на груди, когда заметил, что Лайтвуд не был доволен его ответом. – Ладно, что, черт возьми, происходит, Александр? И какое это отношение имеет ко всему этому? Кроме того, с какого перепуга ты вдруг решил сменить цвет волос? Ты, конечно, упоминал об этом несколько дней к ряду и…

— Я пытаюсь доказать свою правоту Иззи. Ну, то есть я пытался, но теперь думаю, что она все же права, так или иначе, – Алек пожал плечами и задал вопрос, по которому Магнус все же стал догадываться, что хочет донести до него парень. – У них с Джейсом есть эта глупая мысль о том, что демоны предпочитают блондинов, а ты, ну, наполовину демон, так ведь? И я пытался доказать им, что не все демоны одинаковые. Я думал, что их теория глупая, но теперь, я уже не так в этом уверен, – пробормотал охотник, доставая свое _стило_ и проводя им по руне гламура, из-за чего он спал. Для Магнуса это стало большим облегчением, особенно когда он увидел своего прежнего темноволосого парня, стоящего рядом. 

— Ох, слава Богу, это был всего лишь гламур, – прошептал маг, и Алек поднял взгляд. Магнус улыбнулся, когда увидел, что парень растерянно на него смотрит, и подошел ближе, кладя ладонь на щеку Лайтвуда. – Ты же не думаешь, в самом деле, что я бы предпочел тебя блондина? То есть, если ты захочешь изменить внешность, то вперед, сделай это, если это сделает тебя счастливым, но… – он поцеловал кончик носа Алека. Бейн знал об этой глупой теории, но никогда ее не понимал. – Тебе не нужно меняться ради меня. Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть, – охотник кривовато и смущенно улыбнулся. – Темноволосый высокий и красивый, чего еще я могу желать? – игриво добавил маг, и взгляд Алека метнулся вверх-вниз, прежде чем он счастливо вздохнул.

— Так я был прав? – Магнус закатил глаза, но потом усмехнулся, потому что знал, как его парню нравится быть во всем правым. 

— Это единственное, что ты понял из всего этого? – поддразнил Бейн, но потом кивнул в знак согласия. – Но да, это всего лишь глупая теория. К тому же, важно то, что здесь, – он положил ладонь на грудь охотнику и улыбнулся, заметив, что щеки Алека покраснели. – Не цвет волос. Мне без разницы, даже если ты покрасишь волосы во все цвета радуги и….знаешь, а это не такая уж и плохая идея. Может, нам стоит попробовать и…

Алек улыбнулся из-за сказанного магом, его сердце буквально растаяло, отчего его улыбка стала еще шире. Он чувствовал то же самое по отношению к Магнусу. Парню было плевать, как выглядит маг – он всегда будет прекрасен. Однако когда Бейн предложил покрасить волосы в цвета радуги, он быстро приложил палец к губам своего парня, заставляя его замолчать. 

— Я вполне доволен своим внешним видом, спасибо, – Магнус засмеялся, но потом надулся – Алек бы выглядел прелестно с радужными волосами. 

Как только маг собирался наклониться, чтобы поцеловать парня – Алек отстранился, оставляя Магнуса в замешательстве, и доставая телефон, чтобы позвонить. 

— Знаешь что, Иззи! – вопросил Алек, а маг, улыбаясь, прошел вглубь лофта к дивану. Это по-детски конкурентная сторона парня, безусловно, была очаровательна. – Я был прав! 

— _В чем?_

— Не все демоны предпочитают блондинов! – Лайтвуд улыбнулся. – Я использовал гламур, что осветлить свои волосы, и Магнус сказал, что ему совсем не понравилось, – начал объяснять он, но замолчал, едва услышав смех Изабель на другом конце телефона. 

— _Ты все еще продолжаешь? Ох, Алек, ты такой забавный. Я просто дурачилась, понимаешь? Я не серьезно говорила все это про Магнуса. Поверить не могу, что ты действительно это сделал_ , – Изабель продолжила смеяться, и парень выругался, чувствуя, что к щекам приливает румянец, который стал еще ярче, стоило ему бросить взгляд на Магнуса. Он мучительно застонал, услышав, что Иззи зовет Джейса, дабы рассказать о том, что сделал Алек. 

— Иззи, тебе не обязательно рассказывать об этом всему Институту, – прошипел охотник, закатив глаза. – И вообще, я был прав, а ты ошибалась, – но Изабель его уже не слушала, а из телефонной трубки доносился смех Джейса и, в конце концов, Алек завершил звонок и поплелся к дивану, плюхаясь на предмет мебели и прижимаясь к Магнусу.

— Все в порядке? – спросил Бейн, сцеловывая хмурость с лица парня. 

— Они всего лишь смеялись надо мной. То есть я знаю, что они делали, но все равно хотел доказать, что они ошибались. А теперь они меня даже не слушают, – пожаловался Лайтвуд, и маг нежно взъерошил ему волосы, улыбаясь. 

— Забудь о них, братья и сестры бывают такими занозами. Я признаю, что ты был прав, а они ошибались, – ответил Магнус, принимая правила игры Алека, и парень с гордостью улыбнулся. – Ты очарователен, – со смешком сказал он, и Алек странно на него посмотрел. 

— Неправда. Я Сумеречный Охотник. Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что убиваю демонов, и…

— Да-да. Ты самый серьезный и самый крутой Сумеречный Охотник, – Лайтвуд закатил глаза, но потом на его лице расцвела улыбка, когда маг притянул его ближе, целуя. Парень буквально таял в руках Магнуса, который удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда они отстранились друг от друга. – И просто чтобы ты знал – ты никогда не должен чувствовать себя так, будто тебе надо меняться ради меня. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Ты идеален. 

Алек кивнул, зная это с самого начала. 

— Я чувствую то же самое, – ответил он, не желая, чтобы Магнус менялся ради него. 

Лайтвуд рассмеялся, когда маг оттолкнул его к спинке дивана, усаживаясь верхом. Магнус хихикнул, когда Алек поднял его и отнес прямиком в их спальню, где охотник напрочь забыл о своих раздражающих родственников. 


End file.
